


The Art of Gift Wrapping

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day four of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: shopping for and/or wrapping gifts</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Art of Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

“Dean, I need your help.” He looked up from the small, half-wrapped package on the floor in front of him over at Castiel. His face was flushed an adorable shade of pink as he glared at the mound of crumpled newspaper and tape in his lap. Dean had to fight down a laugh as he caught sight of the strips of tape and bits of paper stuck to Castiel’s hands.

 

“Havin’ some trouble over there, Cas?” Dean teased and Castiel turned his glare on him. Dean threw his head back and laughed, then crawled over to Castiel. “It’s okay, babe. Gift wrapping is an art. It’s taken me years to acquire my expert wrapping skills.”

 

“So I’m almost thirty years behind, then.” Castiel pouted and Dean shoved at his shoulder.

 

“No, you big lug! It just means that you have an excellent teacher. Now,” Dean cracked his knuckles and shifted so that he was kneeling beside Castiel. “First things first, let’s get all this crap off your hands.” Castiel stared down at the mess of paper and tape strewn across his fingers and began to peel off each piece one by one. He handed each piece to Dean, who scrunched them into a ball and threw them aside.

 

“All right, now let’s start on your present. This is Sam’s, right?” Castiel nodded. “Good. I’d hate to get a sneak peak at my gift. I’ll make sure you can do that one on your own.” Dean winked and pulled a few sheets of newspaper off of the stack. He took a few seconds to clear the wrinkled paper off of Sam’s gift, a copy of the Classics Illustrated comic book that Sam had been fond of as a kid. “Hey, Sammy used to love this book.” Dean turned the book over in his hands.

 

“I overheard the two of you talking about it a while ago, and it stuck with me. I happened to see it a couple of weeks ago in the store and I thought he’d enjoy being able to read it again.” Dean leaned over and pecked Castiel on the lips.

 

“You’re a real angel, Cas.” Dean could feel Castiel’s smile against his lips. He loved the response he got when he called Castiel an angel. “So, the first thing you want to do is put the book face down on a piece of newspaper.” Dean waited for Castiel to place it then gave him tips on how to position it so to make wrapping easier. “You want to put it so that when you fold the paper around the gift, it covers the whole thing without a lot of extra on the sides or having to fill in gaps.”

 

“What if you have too much paper?”

 

“Oh that’s easy. Since we’re using newspaper, all you have to do is fold it until you reach the size you want.” Castiel nodded and adjusted the newspaper according to Dean’s specifications. “Great! Now the next thing you wanna do is tape the paper down. So take the paper on the long sides and fold it over the top of the book.” Dean cut two small strips of scotch tape while Castiel meticulously folded the paper over. “Then you take some tape, I usually use two smaller pieces instead of one long one, and put them where the two sides meet.”

 

Dean chuckled lightly as the tape stuck to the ends of Castiel’s fingers. He reached down and guided Castiel’s hands as they pressed the tape down and smoothed out the lines and creases. “Okay, now we have to close up the ends. Take one end and fold it down so that the top part of the paper is flat against the short side of the book.” Again, he moved his hands with Castiel’s so that his strokes were more confident.

 

“Now you have to fold the two sides together so that we have a little triangle thingy that we can fold up. So grab one corner and fold it into a right triangle with the edge pressed up against the side of the book.” He helped Castiel do this once more, then removed his hands and said, “Now try this one yourself.”

 

Castiel’s hands were more hesitant than when they had Dean’s helping them, but the folds he made were immaculate and Dean beamed proudly when Castiel finished. “That was perfect, Cas. I couldn’t have done it better myself.” Castiel’s smile was small, but bright. “Then you’re gonna take the big triangle you just made and fold the point up and over a little bit so that you have a flat edge. Then you take that, fold it up against the side of the book and tape it down.” Dean waited until Castiel was ready and handed him a piece of tape. He watched as Castiel handled the sticky strip with ease to seal up the first side of the gift.

 

“Now you do the same thing on the other side, and then you’re done!” Castiel spun the book around and closed up the other side with nimble fingers. Dean traced his eyes over the lines of Castiel’s hands as the pressed down precise creases in the newspaper. He handed him tape whenever those hands reached out for it, and before he knew it, Castiel had finished and was turning a glowing smile on him.

 

“I did it.” He whispered and Dean nodded.

 

“You’re a natural, Cas.” Castiel reached forward and fisted his hand in Dean’s Henley to pull him into a kiss. They traded breaths and moans and gasps until they were both smiling too much to kiss anymore. They pulled back and stared into each other’s eyes. “I love you so much, Cas.” Castiel gave him a gentle smile.

 

“I know.” Dean threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
